


The Movie

by fangirlatheart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, danxphil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlatheart/pseuds/fangirlatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tries to convince Phil to see a scary movie, but Phil is terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> *just a warning I wrote this a while ago when i first joined the fandom, and it isnt very good. Not the worst i have ever wrote, but definitly not the best. Also i dont think it really captures how they would act, but like i said, i had just joined the fandom. You have now been warned*

-Dan’s Pov-  
“Come on Phil, please!” I begged for about the one-thousandth time. I have been trying to get Phil to see the new Five Nights At Freddy’s movie for the past hour and I think he is finally about to crack.  
“ But, I really don’t like scary movies!” He whined with an adorable little puppy dog pout on his face. It was almost enough to make me quit asking but I really want to see this movie and don’t want to go alone, so I pull out the one card I know is almost a guarantee at making him go.  
“ But Phil, all of the fans have been asking us to do a review on it. You dont want to let them down do you?” I asked with the most pitiful face I could muster.  
He looked like he was having a really struggling debate in his head for a while when he finally said, “ Ok, I will go. But if I have a nightmare it’s your fault.”  
“ Thanks Phil!” I shout and throw my arms around him in a hug.  
.....After The Movie…..  
“ How could you make me do this!” Phil shouted at me as we were walking out of the movie theatre. Under any other circumstances I probably would have laughed, but right now Phil literally looked like he was holding back tears. His face was red and his eyes were really puffy. I really didn’t think it would affect him this much. I mean we did play all four games.  
“ I am really sorry Phil, I didn’t think it would affect you this much. It wasn’t even that scary,” He had a few tears coming to his eyes now but you could tell he was trying really hard to not let them fall. People were staring at us and I just wanted to get home. “ Come on let's call a cab get home and we can play Mario Kart 8. I will even let you pick the track and speed.” I said, trying to get his mind off the movie and myself home before dark, which is going to be hard considering the sun was already starting to set.  
“ Fine.” he said walking towards the road, “But you're paying and making dinner. And by ‘making dinner’ I mean you're ordering pizza. I am not sleeping on a bench tonight because you set our house on fire”  
“ Ha ha, real funny,” I muttered sarcastically as we slid into the cab. The whole ride home neither of us said anything. I could tell Phil was mad at me because I made him go see the movie but I hoped he would get over it soon. I mean it wasn’t even that scary.  
Soon the cab pulled to a stop in front of our apartment complex. We both got out as I payed the driver and started our way up the mountain of stairs.  
“ They really need to put an elevator in this place.” I heard Phil mutter while climbing.  
“I know, it’s completely ridiculous to make such a tall building without one,” I laughed in agreement. “ Think of it this way though, without all these stairs we would both probably weigh five hundred pounds!”  
“Thats true. Have we even used the gym membership we signed up for in the beginning of this year?” He asked as we made our way to the door.  
“Well, does going their making a video then leaving count?” I laughed. Phil went to go set up the game while I went into the kitchen and ordered the pizza. After that we stayed up playing Mario and eating until about one in the morning, when we decided to go to bed.  
Like always I stayed up a little later then Phil, just sitting in my bed in my boxers scrolling through Tumblr. About an hour into my scrolling I started hearing little sobs coming through the walls. I gave Phil some privacy and decided to just ignore it when all of a sudden their was a loud crash and I heard Phil start swearing. He never swears unless he is really stressed, hurt, or has broken something so I decide to go and see what's wrong.  
I look through the crack in his bedroom door to see him picking up pieces of his bedside lamp. There was glass everywhere.  
I cautiously knocked on his door and called out, “ Phil, are you okay?”  
“ I-I’m F-Fi-Fine” he stuttered in between sobs.  
“ I’m coming in!” I shouted before opening the door all the way to see Phil still on the floor picking up glass. He looked up and I could tell something was wrong by his tear streaked face. His eyes were glassy, red, and all puffy. “ Phil, what happened!” I shouted at this sight.  
“ I’m fine. I just had a nightmare, and hit the lamp in my sleep.” he said quickly trying to hide all of the glass and his bloody hands.  
“Come here and let me clean up your hands please!” I said. He begrudgingly went over to my side as I led him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.As I started picking the glass out of his hands I asked him with concern laced through my voice, “Now, can you please tell me what really happened?” I tried to keep my voice as gentle as possible, though the thought of something making him hurt like this made me want to punch a wall.  
Fresh tears ran down his face as he told me what put him in this dreadful state. “ I was sitting in my room trying to go to sleep when I kept seeing those things from the movie everywhere. It was horrible. When I finally got to sleep I thought it would give me a break, but it didn’t. I was in a pizzeria walking around with you PJ and Chris when all of a sudden it wasn’t you guys anymore, you had turned into animatronics! You were chasing me around trying to kill me. As I was running away you had finally got me. You said, “Trust me I am your best friend!” Then you tried to stab me with this knife thing you had. It was covered in roaches and beetles, and right before it touched me I woke up, flailing my arms to get you away. Thats how I broke my lamp.” After that he just started balling, but thankfully I had gotten all of the glass out of his hands and was currently wrapping them in gauze.  
“ Its going to be okay, Phil,” I said in the gentlest voice I could, “Hey why don't you just stay in my room tonight. I promise I won’t let those evil creatures get to you.” He didn't say anything for a while but eventually nodded and let me lead him back to my bed.  
I stayed awake for about ten minutes with my arms around him just holding him, until I could hear his shallow breathing, indicating he was asleep. After that I slowly drifted off to sleep as well, but not before I could feel him snuggle into me closer and whisper, “Thank you.”  
My last thought before falling into a deep sleep, my arms around Phil blocking him from the evils of the world, was, “This feels right.”


End file.
